


HIM

by KittieBatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieBatch/pseuds/KittieBatch
Summary: Dos años de silencio, y un día, Jim llama a la puerta buscando recuperar a Moran.





	HIM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robyn_Moonwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Moonwater/gifts).



> Mi primer MorMor, dedicado a mi Liebling Robyn_Moonwater. 
> 
> Hallo Liebling!!!  
> Feliz cumpleaños (otra vez y las veces que sea necesario)  
> Ya, aunque ya tuvimos esta conversación, igual lo hice, así que tal vez si soy un poco cabezota como tú. Te amo y lo sabes y, te aprovechas de eso, pero me aguantas todas mis pataletas y siempre me levantas el ánimo. No pude encontrar Sebby mejor y por ello te estoy agradecida. Sé que no es tan buena época, pero espero que también yo pueda servirte de soporte como tú lo haces conmigo.   
> Así que, ya que eres mi Moran, decidí hacerte esto, el lemon lo dejamos para… bueno, siempre hay lemon. 
> 
> Ich liebe dich, du bist der Beste!!!!

“Knock-Knock” El sonido de los golpes en la puerta del 512 anunciaban un visitante, ¿pero quién? La escasa luz del pasillo hacía difícil ver su. Años en completa soledad y justo ahora llamaban a la puerta, su primer pensamiento se dirigió a la Señora Mallons, la mujer de quizás cien años parecía tenerle aprecio, por alguna razón que no comprendía. Él ya no estaba para cariños, él quería morir lo más rápido posible y encontrarse con el hijo de puta de su jefe y hacerle pagar toda esa mierda que era su vida.

 

Sin Jim las cosas no iban tan bien, aunque le dejó cantidad suficiente para vivir toda su vida sin preocupaciones, Moran gastaba lo necesario y el resto lo consumía en alcohol y tabaco, así se hundiría pronto. “Knock-Knock” nuevamente llamaban. Pensó que si se negaba a salir se irían, pero su teoría fue errada, allí seguían. Nadie conocía ese lugar, a excepción de su difunto jefe, fue él precisamente quien llamó a ese apartamento “su guarida”, allí tenían sus encuentros al inicio, en la cama de la habitación principal hizo gemir a su pequeño jefe en tantas ocasiones, allí devoró su cuerpo y como un idiota dejó que le importase Jim, pasó de ser su guardaespaldas a algo parecido a su puto y después a su amante, entonces llegó un punto en que no soportaba la idea de Jim con otros, así que se lo puso fácil, si se acercaba a otros los mataría. No fue la amenaza de Moran, sino la fiereza en sus palabras que despertaron en Jim sentimientos profundos, quizás amor…

 

Sebastian se puso de pie y con pasos tambaleantes se dirigió a la puerta, el olor del alcohol se mezclaba con la cajetilla de cigarros que fumó ese día, apestaba a todos los demonios, pero no le importaba, despacharía a la odiosa e impertinente visita y volvería a su cerveza. La mirilla le ofreció a un hombre con una sudadera negra, jeans desgastados y converse sucios, ¿quién era? El rostro se mantenía oculto por las sombras, entonces sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, casi podría jurar que se trataba de… en un reflejo llevó su mano al pomo de la puerta, listo para abrir, pero entonces dudó, era estúpido pensar que se trataba de Jim, de una maldita vez debía aceptar que estaba muerto. El imbécil de James Moriarty estaba muerto y nada lo cambiaría.

 

–Está nevando, no seas idiota y déjame entrar– la voz que pronunció aquellas palabras resultó idéntica a la de su jefe. –¡Moran, con un maldito demonio, abre la puta puerta!– Sebastian se movió rápido, tan rápido como jamás lo hizo, incluso en sus tiempos con el ejército. Giró el pomo y allí lo halló, frente a él halló el rostro de James, sus cabellos negros, su rostro pálido, su sonrisa cínica… ¿Aquello sería real? Parpadeó un par de veces, completamente mudo, su cerebro no procesaba lo que sucedía. Lloró por dos años a ese hombre, se hizo mierda por él, porque estaba muerto y ahora lo tenía frente a su puerta, como si solo hubiese ido a dar un paseo.

 

–¿Jim?– dijo con un hilillo de voz, la sorpresa cedió un poco y le dejó usar su voz, aunque sentía a su cerebro hacer cortocircuito, en cambio su corazón iba tan rápido que quizás ya estaba llegando a las escaleras.

 

Moriarty parpadeó, pensó que llegar a la puerta y actuar como el mismo de siempre haría todo más fácil, sin embargo comprobó que no, Sebastian lucía terrible, una barba descuidada y horriblemente larga, ojeras oscuras que adornaban su rostro envejecido mil años. Pasó años sintiéndose culpable por dejarlo. Lo hizo para protegerlo de los Holmes, pero todo se complicó y el plan tuvo que cambiar en el proceso, así fue que terminó dos años lejos de Moran y no solo los tres meses planeados. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios aligerando la tensión que crecía con sus miradas chocando –Tigre, ¿por qué no encendiste la calefacción?– habló Jim y empujó levemente a Sebastian para poder entrar al apartamento.

 

–Sabes que nunca la necesito– contestó el ex Coronel apartándose, vio a Jim pasar a su lado, reconoció a su jefe y de pronto todos los sentimientos acumulados en esos dos años emergieron en un puñetazo que soltó directo al rostro de su ex jefe, no supo cómo, pero Jim de pronto estaba en el suelo con la nariz sangrando y las manos cubriendo su rostro. “Mierda” se dijo y tras cerrar la puerta de un golpe se acercó al pequeño hombre que intentaba frenar la sangre. No lo escuchó quejarse, incluso adivinó una sonrisa en su rostro, se conocían bien para saber que aquella respuesta era natural.

 

Jim se puso de pie y con pasos lentos fue hacia el baño para limpiarse la sangre, abrió el grifo y vio como las gotas carmesí se diluían con el líquido transparente, decir que no le dolió aquel golpe era mentir, Sebastian tenía puños de acero, ahora entendía por qué le temían tanto, él jamás recibió un golpe de su Tigre, a pesar que su relación era salvaje, nunca se hicieron ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora era diferente. _Él es un tigre libre_. Se dijo y esta vez sí que le dolió, pero no diría nada.

 

La sangre seguía fluyendo y nada parecía detenerla, entonces sintió las manos de Moran tocarlo, eran firmes, se apoyaban en su cintura, él hacía eso cuando no sabía qué más hacer, o se sentía culpable. –Sale mucha– se quejó Jim por fin. El sangrar pasó a ser algo secundario, quería verle el jodido rostro a Moran y saber si estaba molesto, lo odiaba y seguía en shock. Pero no, Sebastian se las arregló para ayudar a detener la sangre sin dejarle saber qué estaba sintiendo o pensando. –Gracias– fue lo único que dijo cuando dejó de sangrar.

 

–Deberías tomar un baño– sugirió el rubio y Jim dibujó una expresión que bien podía significar “¿acaso soy un asco?” haciendo reír a Moran, llevaba dos años sin reír así que su risa se oyó como una guitarra desafinada, sin embargo el moreno supo que las cosas marcharían bien.

 

–Tienes a Tío Cosa viviendo en tu cara Moran– Jim dio dos pasos antes de sentir que la habitación daba vueltas.

 

–Mierda Jim, estás horrible– Moran lo sostuvo antes de que se diera con las baldosas.

 

–Mierda tú y Tío cosa que me rompieron la nariz– se quejó haciendo una de sus rabietas habituales. Sebastian lo tomó en sus brazos aprisionándolo con la mole de músculos que su cuerpo es, entonces Jim dejó de patalear como un chiquillo y en cambio se abrazó a su Tigre.

 

–Jim, sigues siendo un jodido niño– elevó la voz como solía hacerlo antes y entonces todo el pasado se esfumó, los dos años que pasaron separados no existían y volvieron a ser ellos tirándose mierda y dándose duro en la cama.

 

–Estás igual de amargado– gruñó Jim y Sebastian casi se lo echa al hombro para llevarlo a la cama, de no ser por esa nariz rota ya estaría bajándole los pantalones para hacerle recordar quién es Sebastian Moran. Pero esta vez tendría piedad. Solo porque le rompió la nariz no le rompería el culo. –¿Vamos a bañarnos o no? Odio tener sangre en mi sudadera de temporada.

 

–¿Hay sudaderas de temporada?– Moran soltó a su ex jefe para llenar la bañera, a ambos les gustaban los baños largos, generalmente iniciaban sus rutinas de sexo en la bañera, después la cama por horas y finalmente la cocina, porque eventualmente les daba hambre y en lugar de comer usaban la mesa para satisfacer sus instintos.

 

–La moda no tiene cabos sueltos Sebby– sonrió triunfal sin notar que Sebastian le vio sorprendido de que recordase aquel estúpido apodo.

 

–Ven acá Moriarty– un suspiro del mencionado y James se acercó a Moran quitándose la ropa en el camino. Cuando llegó a la bañera se halló con un Sebastian en igual condición sentado dentro, no dudó en entrar y recostarse en el pecho de su tigre, pudo ver como en uno de sus pectorales aún descansaban sus iniciales, entonces sonrió, Sebastian Moran seguía siendo suyo.

 

–Jim– llamó Sebastian tras unos momentos de silencio, recibió un sonido que bien podía significar una respuesta –¿Ya te lo puedo hacer o espero otros cinco minutos?

 

–Joder, Tigre– gruñó Jim, sabía que lo harían, dos años debían recuperarse. –Cinco minutos– Entonces Moran soltó una carcajada y bajo el agua le acarició las piernas. Ya no existían resentimientos, solo un camino lleno de sexo reconciliatorio equivalente a dos años, aunque quizás Jim no pudiese caminar al día siguiente.


End file.
